


红叶

by lardyan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOKI和THOR都是警察，是一个三俗无聊空洞的故事……<br/>2元无料本魔都SLO4和魔都CP15继续现场等你带回家……<br/>完整的烂尾故事网络放送……</p>
            </blockquote>





	红叶

 

第一章

 

Fandral在自己的办公桌上转着圆珠笔，眼神跟着Sif在走道里来回踱步的身影转溜。欧，是什么让他的美人儿如此焦虑？西区的连续抢劫案？上周的那个变态杀人分尸案？还是？

Fandral看着Sif不时瞟向门口、不断重复的将衣角一整再整的小动作，啊，果然还是因为……

 

新一周开始的第一天，新鲜欢快的周一，再一次将前额的几缕金色长碎发拨至耳后，难掩内心的欢愉，三年后再次回到这里，控制不住地咧开嘴笑得阳光灿烂，三步并两步地前行，大力地推开那扇熟悉的大门，一气呵成。“我回来了，有没有很想我？”

Sif踩着丝毫不乱的步伐抬头挺胸第一个迎向这个一米九二的阳光大个子。然而终了，黑发的高挑女人只是直视对方的眼睛，点了点头，抬手拍了拍对方的肩膀。“欢迎回来，Thor。”

Fandral暗自翻了个白眼，他才不会去揭穿女神Sif的小秘密，好吧，是公开的秘密。Fandral此时也起身离开自己的小天地，张开双臂热情地迎接好久不见的好兄弟，“加州的阳光把你晒得更健壮了。”

“Fandral，她还是那么难攻陷吗？”Thor眨眨眼大方地拥抱了对方。

Sif甩了甩头发笑着瞪了Fandral一眼，让对方刚想脱口而出的话硬生生地吞了回去，只能假笑着敷衍道，“那是女神，女神！”

一阵热闹之后，Thor左顾右看得渐渐心不在焉起来，Sif抿了抿嘴，Fandral苦笑了下，“别看了，他去出任务了。”

“唔，他没给搭档惹麻烦吧？”Thor抓了抓自己的金发。

“他？他只承认你是他搭档。三年换了九个杂兵，这两个月都是自己一个人在出任务，可不就盼着你回来给他好好欺负欺负么。”Sif一看到Thor这熟悉的蠢笑就忍不住想用食指去戳，戳到他清醒才好。

“危险么？”Thor担心地问。

“危险？”身后传来熟悉的，带上一声阴阳怪气语调的反问，“没你拖后腿哪来的什么危险？”

“你在说什么鬼话，”Sif讥讽道，“Thor这次回来可是来做我们头儿的。”

“噢？”墨绿的眼珠转了一圈，撩了下及肩的黑发，“只知道大吼一声冲在最前面急着送死的头儿？”

“早安，Loki。”Thor可不管对方怎么奚落他，大大的笑容和结实的拥抱，壮硕的身体整个挂了上去。

Loki也停止了戏弄的口吻，回抱了自家兄长，真心实意发自肺腑地应道，“欢迎回来。”将头靠在对方的肩上，眼神却挑衅地瞟向Sif。

看着Loki的手示威性地搭在Thor的腰和屁股上，Sif绷紧了下巴，干净利索地朝他竖起中指，在Thor结束拥抱转身之前重新带上微笑收起手指。

Loki得寸进尺地向Sif微笑，极其自然而友好，“你也早啊Sif。”

Fandral揉了揉额头，停歇了三年的重案组名产三角恋，哦不，加上他自己就是四角恋，终于又回到了正轨上，也不知是福还是祸。

但对于Thor的归来，所有人，无一例外的都感到欣喜，由衷的为黄金猎犬的归来而兴奋不已。

 

 

 

Sif一个人坐在酒吧最显眼的位置，杯光流转，光影交错，她环顾四周，眼神渐渐黯淡下来。一晚上意图搭讪的各色男人都让她兴趣缺缺，只为了心里的那个……他。

“目标出现，注意左后方约70度方位。”突然隐藏的入耳式耳麦里传来Fandral的提醒。女神瞬间亮了眼睛，身躯向前微倾，手指优雅的贴着酒杯杯口摩擦，每一个细微的动作都是经过精心设计，饱含万千风情。果不其然目标男子在Fandral的密切监视中向Sif的位置移动，就在那只手要搭上女神肩膀的一瞬间却出人意料地缩了回去，并迅速掉头离开现场。

“Sh*t！”Sif眼看伏击了四天的大鱼就要跑了，哪还耐得住自己的火爆性子，一跃而起箭一般地追赶上去，“Fandral，后门，他往后门去了。你最好告诉我你正好在……”推开各种碍事的人群，刚追到消防通道口的Sif看到眼前的一幕停下了脚步，对着无线电的那头一通埋怨，“你个没用的家伙竟然让Loki那个混蛋比你快一步！”

在消防通道楼梯转角正拷着嫌犯将人摁在地上的，可不就是Sif最讨厌的Loki么？尤其是笑得一脸得意带着刺眼的炫耀光环的这种邀功嘴脸，“Thor，我赢了，冰箱里的牛奶全是我的了。”Loki用手机告知人尚在大街上那辆监视车里的Thor，接着便传来一声意料之中挫败的哀嚎，就好像家中冰箱里的那半桶牛奶是多稀奇的补品似的。

每一次看见Loki总是故意在人前展示和Thor的兄友弟恭总让Sif更多讨厌对方一分，这种夸张的做作表演就像一种催眠，让所有人包括Thor都在自欺欺人地躲在这最后的一层窗户纸后。Sif知道即使她有多不乐意，但她必须得配合着这场戏继续演下去，这看似太平的假象必须被粉饰着，一旦大家真的摊牌，会牵涉到太多的过往和千丝万缕的真相，而这些，此刻或是将来都不是任何人能轻易承担的——一个被编织了太久太深的谎言黑洞。

Fandral此时跑到了Sif的身边，接过Loki抓住的嫌犯，“有时候我真怀疑自己只是个实习警员，专门给两位警探来打杂的，”在受了Sif的一个白眼后，耸了耸肩，“来吧，让我们瞧瞧这次的这个变态分尸杀手先生能给我们带来怎样的惊喜。”边说边压着犯人下楼。

就在Loki也准备离开的时候Sif喊住了他，“告诉我Loki，你是怎么悄无声息就制服这个大家伙的。我可一点动静都没听见。”

Loki回头，似乎很认真地思考了几秒，接着笑了起来，“就当是个神秘的魔法吧，Sif，有些事情说明了可就太没意思了。总不能让我一直夸赞自己的智商比你们都高吧，哪有自己夸自己的道理。”

Sif紧抿着嘴唇，她不信任Loki，他有太多的秘密，现在是，将来只会更多，而过去……“Thor总会知道真相的，那件事，你知道我在说什么。”

“噢，我亲爱的女神，”Loki笑得如此欢快，“你得对你最爱的金发王子有信心，他可是名优秀的警探，从来，就不是个白痴。”

“这不可能，如果他知道你……是因为你……”Sif攥紧了拳头。

“我最最亲爱的Sif，到底你不如我了解他，Thor不是个白痴，他猜到了一切，却无论如何不敢去证实，所以你又何必去做那个戳破这个美丽肥皂泡的淘气蛋呢？”Loki将食指轻触嘴唇，做了一个噤声的动作。

“Hi，Sif，你能不能下来帮我闻闻我身上的味道，总觉得今天所有人看我的表情都怪怪的，刚才Fandral说是我身上有味道，还说你一定一闻就知道了。”耳麦里传来Thor带着一点鼻音的低沉嗓音，依然像孩子那样纯真正直。

“亲爱的哥哥，”Loki凑近Sif身上的麦说道，“一定是昨天你新开的那瓶沐浴乳的关系。”

“我就说嘛，用什么沐浴乳，用肥皂就挺好啊，干嘛要用沐浴乳。”Thor显得有点委屈。

“其实沐浴乳真的挺好的，只是我上周超市里买错成了女用分相沐浴乳，真抱歉把你身上的味道变得这么娘气。”Loki掩嘴笑了起来。

“你一定是故意的！是不是！我不就是不小心弄坏了你的咖啡机嘛，我不是赔给你了嘛，为什么还整我！你给我下来咱们光明正大地解决问题！”

“马上到。”Loki结束了通话，向Sif挑眉，“该走了女神，别让Thor等太久，他的性子你是知道的。”

“Loki，”Sif站直了身体，坚定又凌然，“如果你胆敢背叛他伤害他，我绝不会放过你。”

“如果你是指再在他的腰上来一刀，我暂时没兴趣。”

监视车旁，Thor关掉了耳麦，抬头仰望着黑夜中的万千星辰，久久不语。

母亲，如果你在那，请指引我们该往何方前行……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二章

 

自从Thor回到重案组已经过了近一个月，在不到三十天的时间里他所带的小队破了四起大案，这让总局认识到从来都是冲在最前面最爱做先锋的Thor即使作为一个领导者也非常之优秀，也就正式将Thor提升为重案组组长。

整个重案组都围绕着欢乐兴奋的气氛，Fandral和Loki趁机敲了Thor一笔，他们动用了各种关系以及各种‘巧合’，插队排到了纽约唯一一家米其林三星餐厅第二天的午餐定位。虽然Sif不屑参与类似敲竹杠的行动，但却是第一个指明第一道菜品的人。Thor眨着无辜的狗狗眼指出自己虽然升职但并没有加薪，没这么多钱来支付人均近200美元的午餐费。

“和男人出门我从来不带钱。”Sif难得地抛弃Thor。

“我可以借给你，支持分期还款，但利息是5%，”Fandral笑嘻嘻地出了个主意。

“或者你卖身给我当钟点工，天天晚上烧饭拖地洗衣服扫厕所把大爷伺候舒服了给你付工钱抵债。”Loki用食指戳着Thor的胸口。

Thor无奈地揉了揉被Loki戳痛的胸口，“幸好只有四个人。”

“啊，难道没人通知你吗？”Fandral像是突然想起什么，“我们定在明天是有原因的，本来今晚也行。”

“别忘了Heimdall、Volstagg还有Hogun，昨天下班的时候收到他们的短信，今天晚上十一点的飞机回来，正好赶上明天的庆祝午餐。”Loki狡黠的向Fandral抛去了一个小眼神，两人低头闷笑起来。

Thor无语望天，这是故意要吃穷他啊。

就在一切都那么美好那么轻松的时刻，重案组各台桌上但凡是开着机的电脑屏幕上，清一色的跳出一个黑发大眼男人的头像画面来。“嗨，大个子，麻烦调整下你背后那台电脑的摄像头角度，我现在只能看到你们的屁股。”

熟悉的称呼和声音让Thor立即回头看向Loki桌上的电脑屏幕，“Stark！”他惊呼起来，也非常配合的将笔记本向后推斜三十度，好让内置摄像头对准人的胸部以上而不是屁股。

“我只是借你的地方调试下软件，顺便恭喜你高升，”对方的语速很快，像是在赶时间，“我的系统检测到以你的名字在米其林三星酒店订了七人座的位子，推测你需要财务援助，就在刚才2秒前，两千美元已打入你的账户，好了我事情说完了，那再见。”话音刚落，对方就切断了通讯，所有的屏幕又都恢复成原来的界面。

“呃……”即使明白这是对方的一贯作风，但Thor还是被搞得有点懵，可显然，他还得先向自己的兄弟姐妹们解释下发生了什么，“那是Tony Stark，我在加州的同事之一，他就是这样，你们知道，搞IT的都这样。”

Loki看了眼自己的电脑，“技术不错，随随便便就黑进了我的系统。”

“噢，他……”Thor想要说什么的时候再次被屏幕中跳出的人像打断了。

“我很抱歉，Thor，好久不见，”这次屏幕中出现的是个金色短发一脸严肃的男人，“Tony说要调试新软件，我不知道他是来骚扰你了”。

“好久不见Captain，”Thor立即用温暖的笑容面对摄像头，然后想起自己该向自己的队员介绍下对方，“这是Steve Rogers，加州特别事物快速应对处理组的Captain，也是我之前的同事。Captain，这是Sif，Fandral和Loki。”

Steve一一向众人点头致意，然后继续和Thor对话，“很高兴听到你晋升的消息，Thor，这是你应得的荣誉。”

“谢谢，也很高兴再见到你。”

“大家都为你感到高兴，尤其是Banner博士，他托我向你问好。”

“别忘了还有Hulk，他现在每次冒出来第一句话就是‘金发妞还没回来吗？’”Tony的声音再次冒了出来，却没在镜头里找到他的身影。

“Tony你很闲吗？”Steve的眼角在抽搐。

“也代我向博士致意，告诉大绿怪我也很想念和他未分胜负的比赛。”

Steve点点头，“事实上还有另一件事，今天接到的通知，上头准备将Natasha、Clint以及你征为即时反应人员，在有需要的时候临时加入我们组以更好的应对特殊事件，所以我恐怕之后你会经常两地往返跑。”

Thor听到Fandral在他身后轻轻地叹了气，以及不用看也能猜到的Sif标志性挑眉，外加Loki……奇怪的是毫无反应的Loki，Thor轻皱起眉，这可不太寻常。

“Thor，如果你有任何困难，我会向上面提出，我知道毕竟纽约那边才是你的重点。”Steve贴心地说道。

“我的荣幸，Captain，只要是为了带给人们安全，我自然义不容辞。”Thor不会拒绝，从来就不懂什么叫拒绝。

“好一个精神领袖。”Loki终于冷哼了一声。

看着自己弟弟的愤怒，Thor感到深深的无力，但当着外人的面，他也没法好好解释。

“这就是Loki？”Tony的声音再次响起，这次在镜头中露出了半个脑袋，“那个在你身上留了个疤的弟弟？说实话要是我是绝对不会把捅过自己一刀的人留在身边的，农夫与蛇的故事听过没？”语速之快到没人来得及阻止他。

“Tony！”“Stark！”Steve和Thor同时吼了他。

“欧？”这下重案组的三人全都惊呆了。“Thor你……你告诉一个外人那件事？”Fandral简直不能相信自己的耳朵。

“不，我只是……他们看到了那个疤问了起来，一开始我可没说，是他们灌醉我才……”Thor面对好友及弟弟震惊的表情一时结巴了起来。

“我很抱歉给你带来了麻烦，Thor，我会让Potts小姐好好教育Tony那个大笨蛋的，对不起。”说完，如Steve这样的硬汉也知道Tony又捅了篓子，连忙掐断了通信溜了。

“他们是怎么会看到那个伤痕的？”Sif也不依不饶了起来，她对Loki的不信任或是恩怨那也是他们自己的事，就算再讨厌大家从小一起长大也算是一家人，就算内讧那也不关外人的事。如今Thor却把这种私事都告诉那些才认识三年外人，这让Sif都无法接受。

“嘿，你们别这样，他们都是很可靠的家伙。”Thor向后退了一步，觉得房间里突然冷了起来。

“他们是怎么看到的？就算是在海边穿沙滩裤也刚好遮住那个位置。”Sif又问了一遍。

“就是一起洗澡的时候……”

“一起洗澡？！”Sif的声调突然拔高了八度，Loki的眼神也突然凌厉了起来。

Fandral又在心里叹了口气，默默的骂了Thor一声蠢货。

“这事我们没完，Thor！”Sif说完愤然扭头，顺直的马尾扫过Thor的鼻子，高跟鞋在地上踩出响亮的声响，大踏步地离开了办公室。

Fandral立即跟了上去，“这事明天等Volstagg他们回来你还有的解释呢，这次我也不帮你了兄弟。”说完拍拍Thor的肩膀，快跑着去追Sif了。

“这到底是……”Thor不明白自己哪又做错了，他是不该喝醉酒就口无遮拦的把当年的那件事和别人说，这错他承认，但一起洗澡又怎么了？满腹的疑问在转头看到Loki脸上的表情时，Thor很没出息的畏缩了下。“Loki？”

“十二岁之后我们都没一起洗过澡，”Loki一字一顿，“我恨不得再捅你一刀，好哥哥。”

“嘿！我那么爱你Loki，这事绝不能再来一次。”Thor没想到Loki会提这个，这让他有点受伤。

听了这话Loki的表情略微缓和了点，但依然算不上好看，“你最好把这三年发生的事全交待一下，不然，没人会放过你。”说完Loki也转身行云流水头也不回地走了。

Thor站在原地，愣了一会儿，抓抓脑袋，Loki说要把三年的事全都说给他们听才行，心里犹豫着是不是该把Jane的事情明天也一起告诉他们呢？

 

 

 

“我倒是不明白他们还把你调回来干嘛，这儿缺了你就不转了吗？我……我们都是放着的花瓶？没你就破不了案了？你怎么不干脆就呆那给人当走狗算了？做你的黄金狗狗去，这里我可以搞定。”

Loki摔了门怒气冲冲地离开办公室，留着Thor一脸尴尬地怔在原地。

今晚因为有个组织严密的贩毒案让重案组留下来加班，Sif和Fandral负责现场抓捕，而Thor则拉着Loki坐镇本部。一来因为过往的一些事，Thor总是不愿意让Loki和毒贩有所接触，二来他也想借着一起加班的由头和Loki聊聊Jane的事。可谁知道他才开口把和Jane的交往说开了个头，让Loki黑了脸的时候，就接到加州的电话让他明天下午搭专机去黄金海岸有一件棘手的案子需要他的支援。

于是，开始的那幕就发生了。

想要追上去和弟弟解释，但贩毒的案子还没结束Thor没法离开，想着晚上回家好好聊聊，但依着从小到大对Loki的了解，Thor在心里默默为自己点上一根蜡烛。

 

Loki一头扎进纽约的黑夜，他现在很烦躁，不，是很暴躁。似乎一切从Thor这次回来后都脱离了他的控制。

Loki命令手下收敛行为，别让Thor一回来就忙坏了，但Thor是谁，纽约重案组黄金猎犬。他那个该死的敏锐的狗鼻子，总是能嗅到哪怕一丝丝坏蛋的气味——除了每天都和纽约最坏的犯罪头头共住一个屋檐下。可Thor还是端掉了好几个据点，不过Loki并不担心这个，那些小喽喽根本没法让警察联系到Loki身上。本来在他的大计中，纽约最后也是要被肃清干净的，只是不应该是Thor这种警察抓坏人的方法——这种从来没法真正断绝源头的被动方式。在Loki的世界观里，黑色恐怖更适合罪犯们的归宿，将黑暗的源头握在手中当个物品把玩，成为黑色血液的阀门，掌控暗夜的命脉，这才是Loki认为最好的终结方式。你永远无法消灭罪恶，那就掌控它，成为平衡光与暗的支点，这种微妙的关系，就像Thor和Loki。

Loki爱Thor，Loki恨Thor。Thor爱Loki，Thor爱Sif，Thor爱Fandral，Thor甚至爱随便马路上的一只小猫小狗。

但是Loki爱Thor，除了Thor之外的任何人都不值得Loki的爱。所以Loki恨Thor。

“母亲，”Loki抬头看向夜空，今夜厚重的云系遮掩了繁星，只能依稀朦胧辨识出月牙的糊影，“要不是看在你的面子上，我早就再捅他一刀了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第三章

 

那一年Loki十岁生日，Thor也只有十二岁。家里来了好多人，亲戚朋友父亲Odin警局里的下属同事，母亲Frigga律师事务所里的同事和一些曾受她无偿法律援助的当事人们。一个小型而不失热闹的晚会，连那个隔壁街区一直男孩打扮瞪每一个人的Sif野丫头和她的父母也受邀前来——谁让她的妈妈是Odin那个组的警花呢，也许是因为那是人生第一次穿粉红色的小礼服，同样只有十岁的Sif紧张地缩在角落。穿着正统三件套的Loki在母亲温柔的坚持下，无奈走向Sif，用最标准的绅士动作低头弯腰伸手，小寿星亲自邀请Sif一起共舞开场舞，还有什么能让人不满的？可那是Sif，从小就和正常女孩天差地别的Sif！挥开Loki的手，提起裙子直接跑向Thor的Sif！正在餐桌旁开心啃着炸鸡翅的Thor被这突如其来的情况也搞得不知所措，但在Sif一脸你敢不跟我跳你就完蛋了的表情下，Thor只能把油腻腻的手往自己的小燕尾服上抹了抹，将自己的手放在Sif伸出的右手手掌上，在全场人的注视下，被小Sif无数次踩着脚，虽然是苦着脸忍着痛，Thor还是配合着艰难地完成了那支开场舞。大人们都笑着看孩子们之间刚萌生的情愫，这有什么呢？谁不曾对谁有过朦胧的情谊，孩子们不加掩饰率真的表达自己的情感也不是什么坏事。

然而Loki死死地盯着Thor和Sif，小小的眼睛里让人看不清楚他的想法。此时有个西装革履的男人走到小Loki的身边，蹲下身压低嗓音问他，“怎么了Loki？你的小公主被抢走了吗？”

Loki没有回答，他甚至没有看对方。

“你知道吗孩子，如果你不去争取，那么她是永远不会属于你的。”男人继续说道，“就像这里的一切，这栋房子，那个小姑娘，你的生活，还有那些围绕在你身边的虚伪的亲情。你以为都是属于你的吗？这些都是假的。”

Loki现在早已记不清那人的长相，模糊的记忆中只剩下‘苍白’‘阴冷’‘深沉’这些字眼来形容那人。

然而当时，Loki的确是回头看了他，仔仔细细地打量过对方。

“在Odin这个虚伪男人的家族中，你有见过任何一个黑发的人么？他们中的每一个，任何一个都是金发碧眼不是吗？那么为什么，你偏偏却是黑发呢？Loki？”男人低沉的话语像是恶魔之音，让Loki的瞳孔瞬间放大。他不是没有怀疑过，只是母亲父亲还有Thor每天都在告诉他他们爱他，他们是一家人。“你只是一个十岁的孩子Loki，Odin究竟是有多狠的心肠把你卷入到这一切中来，”那人说，“可你不仅仅是一个十岁的孩子，瞧你已经明白我在说什么了，那么聪慧睿智，如果你想，我们可以做朋友，我会帮助你寻找到你的亲生父母。”

Loki僵着脸缓缓抬头，他的亲生父母？

“这是我的联系方式，别让别人发现了。”男人将一张写有手机号的小纸条塞进了Loki的手中，然后起身离开了。

“嘿Loki~”此时Loki听见Thor在喊他，愉快明亮的语调冲击着他的耳膜。Loki看着Thor跑向他，把手里还抓着的炸鸡腿塞给他，“你一直都没吃东西，我把最后一根炸鸡腿给你抢来了。”那得意的蓝色眼眸，泛着金光般的秀发，整个人从内而外散发着阳光的生命力。而Loki自己呢？他低下头，自己只是被领养的孩子……

 

 

 

作为一个警察Loki知道受伤根本就是家常便饭，别说他自己，就算是Sif也是身经百战，身上受过的伤那也是一个手数不过来的。而Thor，那个没事就喜欢打前锋的大块头，就在Loki面前受伤的次数都已经上两位数了，一直没伤到要害不仅是因为他虽然块头大但是反应极为迅速，更多的原因是TM*运气好*！

所以在那个加州的金发男人Steve发来消息说Thor因为伤势严重要在加州多待一个月养好伤才回来时，Loki把还没掐灭的烟头狠狠地往自己的手臂上烫去，像是一点儿都不觉得疼。他没问对方Thor究竟是受了多重的伤要养这么久还不能回来养，他只知道Thor去之前的那个晚上回到家一直哄着自己他却没给他好脸色，甚至第二天一早Thor出发时Loki都绷着脸不肯原谅他。

Loki觉得自己一定是日子过得太安逸了，安逸到忘记了警察是一份多么危险的职业，忘了自己和Thor的生活是时时刻刻踩在钢丝上起舞，忘了他们之间的每一个拥抱每一句话每一眼都可能成为最后的记忆。

回答Steve的是Sif，她问道，“那个叫Jane的女孩现在陪在Thor的身边吗？”

显然这让Steve愣了下，“没有，Foster小姐去英国的研究中心进修了。”顿了顿Steve还是觉得应该向Thor的家人朋友们说明下具体情况，“Thor是被子弹打穿了肺部，好在Stark之前刚研制成功活体修补和移植技术，半小时前的手术很成功，现在已经脱离了危险，只等他醒过来看恢复情况了。”

Fandral看到Sif惨白着脸点了点头，便安慰地捏了捏她的肩膀，“他的命一向大，再说，最后一眼怎么也是要看我们的，Jane也好Jean也罢，都不会是他最后想要陪在他身边的人。”Sif再次点头。

“甜甜圈和巧克力冰激凌，”Loki从牙缝中挤出一句话，“等他醒的时候一定会吵着要吃这些垃圾。”

Steve皱了皱眉，“的确不是适合伤病的食物，等下我把这边的地址发送过来，如果你们有需要可以飞过来看他，食宿都不用担心。”

“是什么人干的？”Sif问到。

“一个国际恐怖组织。”Steve不愿多谈。

“是谁，”Loki却不依不饶，“我要名字。”

“‘Usāmah，绰号‘巨眼’挺有名的狙击手，”Tony这时候插进话来，“不用给我面子，下手狠点。”“Tony!”Steve连忙阻止。

“OK你说了算，”Tony悻悻离开屏幕，忽又杀了个回马枪，“多少钱都算我的。”向屏幕这边眨了眨眼。

“Tony!”然后视讯屏幕上一片漆黑，接着Loki的手机上收到一条写着地址的短信。

Fandral挑了挑眉毛，“去不去？”

Sif摇了摇头，“等他回来再收拾他。你呢？”转头看向Loki。

Loki撇撇嘴，“看他们像个大爷似的把他供起来，还需要我去看他？”

于是三人便都决定随他去，反正三年都忍了，一个月算什么？

 

晚上Loki回家之前去了一家高档酒吧坐了一个多小时，见了两个人打了一通电话。

十四天后，业界极为有名的狙击手‘巨眼’的尸体在百慕大的海滩上被发现，说是尸体，不如说是人棍，没有四肢，身上没有一处完整的皮肤，死因无法确切推断为溺水或失血过多，凶手手法之残忍可见一斑。然而就在当地警方开始着手调查的时候，所有和‘巨眼’这个人有关的资料，除了满屏幕的犯罪记录外，已经被销得一干二净。

那天晚上Loki收到一条匿名短信，“你干的？”

他回复，“别说得像你没插手一样。”

过了一会儿，手机再次震了起来，“Thor恢复的不错，这件事我不会告诉他。”

Loki没再理睬对方，只是走到Thor的房间，倒在Thor的床上，也不盖被子也不换睡衣，就这样安心地闭上眼睡觉。

隔天一早，Loki发现手机里有一条未读短信，“我会提醒大个子务必要小心你这个家伙。”Loki只是一笑置之。

 

 

 

Thor养好伤之后又在加州拖了半个多月才回到纽约，他自己宣称是因为害怕回来面对众人的怒火，而事实上，是又参与了加州的另一个紧急案子。Loki已经听到了风声知道了真相，可他还是替Thor瞒过了Sif和Fandral，他就喜欢看Thor在他面前吃瘪，欠他越来越多还也还不清，Loki可以等，等到他们之间的每一点每一滴汇成汪洋大海，而Thor这片孤舟最终只能随波逐流，任凭Loki带他去任何地方。

Thor没心没肺的赔着笑给Loki道歉，Loki却还是面无表情的不怎么搭理他。

“如果你以为受了伤回来，我就会心软会原谅你之前的行为，那你可就错了。”

“是是是，我知道错了，Loki你看事情都过去那么久了，这会儿我才回来还没吃饭呢，能不能先吃饭……”Thor招牌狗狗眼一眨一眨地，看到Loki几乎不可闻地叹了口气。

“冰箱里还有披萨，热一下吃吧，还有，你房间的床单被套我都换过了，这么久不回来都快长蜘蛛了。”Loki不会告诉Thor他换床单是因为不想让对方发现自己曾不止一次躺在Thor的床上打飞机，你知道，不是字面上的意思，而是惯用的隐喻。

吃披萨的时候Thor聊起Fandral最近手上有个需要卧底的军火走私案，黄金猎犬的直觉告诉他这个案子没有表面上看起来的那么平静。Loki只是嗯了一声，咬了两口披萨回答，“他是Fandral，手里的线人最多最忠诚最效率，这案子他负责最合适，再说他需要多多表现，Sif可不会喜欢安于现状的小松鼠。”

Thor哈哈一笑，“我不是担心Fandral拿不下来，我只是觉得奇怪，这次的犯罪团伙一向是以布局缜密环环相扣和毫不犯错出名的，怎么会突然间就有了漏洞。”

“你怕是个陷阱？”

“说不上，就觉得像是有人故意把线索漏出来，不知道是不是有谁的卧底在里面。”

听到这Loki笑了，卧底？还真是有一个，前两年就被NYPD从警校抓了个小屁孩扔进那个组织，Loki早就看穿了那拙劣的伪装，要不是他觉得这伙人最近把生意越做越大，似乎有要垄断军火生意的意思，那个小家伙哪有可能这么巧地得到这么高级别的内幕消息，倒是便宜了那个卧底小子，天上掉下个大馅饼。

“笑什么呢。”Thor好奇地问。

“没什么，就是想起当年我们快毕业的时候，两个人可都被忽悠过去当卧底。”

Thor点点头也乐了，“也不知道他们怎么想的，我这种性格也能当卧底？”

“我倒是合适，要不是你看穿了他们的诡计，一把眼泪一把鼻涕的耍无赖不准我去，说不定我早就一案成名做你的顶头上司了。”

“Loki，你更不合适，”Thor此时却正经起来，“你的信念不合适。”

Loki怔了怔，“你倒是说说我怎么不合适了？我的信念没有你的高尚坚定？”

“不是，我知道你的固执并不亚于我，但……”Thor欲言又止。

“说。”Loki的语调让人听不出情绪。

“我不可能一直看着你的Loki，像现在我经常没法在你身边，别说将来我们各自结婚有了孩子，有了各自的生活。万一你在我不知道的时候出了什么差错，万一你走了不该走的路，我没有绝对的自信能保你万无一失。”

太迟了，Loki默默地回答他，早在你三年前去加州的时候就已经太迟了。

然而Loki不会说出来，他只是放下手中的披萨，说了句，“我吃饱了。”便转身回到自己房间，用力摔门。

Thor垂下眼，手中的披萨已经吃不出味道。Stark在他回纽约时曾警告他小心Loki，他不知道发生了什么事。Thor知道Loki是绝无可能和罪犯为伍，在母亲被他们害死后，Loki对每一个罪犯都深恶痛绝。Thor不自觉的用手按了按腰上当年被Loki捅了一刀的伤口，他还是相信Loki不会走得太远的，即使这让他必须每天忧心忡忡小心谨慎，Thor还是选择相信Loki只是遇到了麻烦，而不是成为了麻烦。

抓了抓头发，Thor还是敲了Loki的房门，“Loki，我不是那个意思，我只是担心你。”

屋里一直没出声，正在Thor想放弃回自己房间的时候，门的那头传来Loki闷闷的声音，“担心的话就一直留在我身边看着我，就像以前说好的那样，一直陪着我。”

隔着门板Thor苦笑了下，“好。你也要一如既往的答应我，会一直走正确的路。”

Loki也爽快的答应了，“好。”

他们都知道这是自己对对方的谎言。

Thor不可能永远寸步不离地陪着Loki，他还有太多的事情要做，太多的人要守护，但他不愿意伤了Loki心，所以他的承诺只能是一句空话，安慰自己也安慰Loki。

Loki的信念不会让他走Thor口中这条正确的路，他早已经走上那条荆棘丛生的偏径小路，无法回头也不会回头，他会一直瞒着Thor，永远瞒下去。

这夜，兄弟两个依然编织着各自的谎言，都只为了让墙那边的人，安心入眠，却只能是一如既往的各自伤神罢了。

第四章

 

如果你让Thor用心评价Loki，他会沉默良久，将说不尽的话精简成一句，“他是Loki。”

如果你让Loki认真形容Thor，他会盯着你的眼睛似乎想要看穿你的意图，然后平静地告诉你，“他是光。”

Thor的生命里出现了Loki，让他原本就注定不平凡的命运变得更加跌宕起伏，变幻莫测，然而Loki已经融入Thor的血液骨髓，注定逃不掉，躲不开，却甘之如饴。

Loki见到了光，黑暗中的骚动即使叫嚣着要彻底吞没他，却无法剥夺他即使闭起眼也能感受到光的那份安心，如果没有了光，这个世界就不存在Loki，只是一具行尸走肉。

 

Fandral接手的那个案子并未出什么大岔子，顺利的结案后，年轻的卧底警察连升两级，大家都皆大欢喜——看起来是这样没错。然而Loki在收到Fandral私下邀约单独喝一杯的短信时，忍不住挑了下眉毛，以Fandral的细腻敏感，恐怕是感觉出了什么蛛丝马迹。然而Loki并不太担心，他早已经对所有可能发生的各种情况都用心做过功课，对于Fandral，他更是有九成的把握。

Fandral看着Loki如往常无二穿着一身长款西装，踏着优雅的步伐，巧妙与周身的人错开身，最后坐在自己身边的长脚凳上。

“如果不是因为认识你这么久，还真以为你有接触恐惧症。”Fandral透过酒杯看向Loki。

Loki挑了挑眉，“谁知道他们身上带不带病菌。”

Fandral因为这句话低声笑了一会儿，“Thor身上总是汗淋淋的更容易滋生病菌，比他们都要脏。”

Loki瞪了他一眼，“你是怎么知道的？你碰了他？”

Fandral一口酒差点没喷出来，“你是在逗我吗？”

Loki翻了个白眼，“就是在逗你，谅你也没这个胆子。”

Fandral沉默了一会儿，继而开口，“你却比我想的胆子大多了。”来了，Loki心想，他不出声，等着后面的内容。“我不知道你是不是有苦衷，Loki，也不知道你究竟进行到哪一步，只是希望你能告诉我是否该相信你。”Fandral转了转酒杯。

“以你的敏锐我知道瞒不了，Fandral，你该清楚我从来就不是个标准意义上的好人，但我确实是个警察，或许我对正义的定义与你不同，但终归还是在维护正义。”Loki笑了。

“你不会指望我会赞同你的这番鬼话吧。”

Loki耸耸肩，“老实说我并不在意你的看法，只是如果你愿意替我保守这个秘密对大家都好。”

Fandral抬头审视Loki想要把他看透，“我从来都弄不懂你，但你是我的朋友，是自己人，难道我错了吗？”

“如果我没有把你当朋友，在你第一脚踩进这个泥潭时就已经成为尸体了，”Loki举手示意酒保结账，“帮我个忙，朋友，就让这个秘密烂在你的肚子里，这样做对我们都好，也不会让我们身边的人受到伤害，不是吗。”

Fandral若有所思的目送Loki离开，他知道Loki的最后一句话是威胁，却也同时是一个承诺。只有瞒着Thor，他才能保住性命，只要瞒住Thor，Sif就不会成为Loki要除去的目标。一切就还会和以前一样，就算是被精心粉饰修葺过，但终究也还算天下太平相安无事。

 

这边Fandral揉着太阳穴准备今夜一醉解千愁，那边Loki已经发出了指令让一群妓女围攻Fandral顺便临时买了支一次性手机发了条短信给Sif让她来酒吧领人。让Sif明白自己真正的心意，让Fandral抱得美人归是一步很好的棋，Sif不会知道这事是自己搞的鬼，但Fandral却心知肚明。Loki抿了抿嘴努力安抚心中的矛盾情绪，他为自己的计谋得意，却又讨厌乐在其中的自己，Fandral确实是少有真的将自己当朋友的人，如今却还是被自己一步步设计着拖入深渊。Fandral已经再也绕不开逃不了，一旦陷入这个泥潭就不可能出去，也别想撇清关系。

回去的路上Loki绕道去买了一箱啤酒想和Thor好好喝一晚，但在打开家门的瞬间他恨不得把自己的蠢哥哥拖出去揍一顿然后扔进垃圾桶。

Thor很明显的又把自己弄伤了，正坐在沙发上皱着眉头乖乖让人上药，从Loki的角度他看不见那个单膝跪在地上拿着消炎药水在Thor的手臂上包扎的家伙是谁，但无论是谁，那人抢了Loki的工作。

Thor听见开门声立即抬头看向Loki，然后惯例傻笑出声，“你回来了Loki。”

替Thor上药的人也回头，欧，从没见过的陌生人。

对方像是感应到Loki的愤恨，眼神连忙错开，带着歉意站起身，“我想你一定是Loki，实在对不起，我不是故意让Thor……”

“嗨，Banner博士，”Thor打断了对方的话，“我弟弟回来了，时间也不早了，剩下的让他帮我就行了，你早点回酒店休息去吧，明早不是还有个研讨会要开一整天么？”

看了看表，Banner叹了口气，“好吧，Thor，我很抱歉，你知道，他，也很抱歉，他，只是对在这里见到你感到太兴奋了。”

“得了，这没什么大不了的博士，大绿怪要是真觉得抱歉，下次别再当着这么多人面喊我金发妞就是了，我的形象全被他毁了。”

Loki咳嗽了一声，他现在记起来了，加州那帮家伙里有个神秘的博士他还没见过，‘尤其是Banner博士一直惦记着你。’虽然当时Tony只是在视频里一语带过，但Loki可是上了心，看着客厅里两人互相眉来眼去，Loki在心中那份‘需要特别注意提防名单’里的第一位改成了Banner，把Tony挤到了第二位。

Banner尴尬的急忙告别离开，一直低语着不好意思抱歉，然而在和Loki擦肩而过的时候却抬头看了他一眼，这一眼让Loki在Banner这个名字上加粗加深红色标注。打量、试探、敌意、警告全只在一瞬间，一闪眼的功夫后又恢复平静，这一刹那Loki似乎看到他的瞳色都从蓝灰变成了绿色。

“Loki，那是我加州的同事之一，Bruce Banner博士，他是伽马射线研究的现今第一人，”Thor目送友人离开后向还站在门口的Loki解释，“不过因为一次研究事故，他自己受到伽马射线的侵害，有时候会突然转变成大绿怪，一开始几年他自己都无法控制，不过现在已经好多了，就把他当成双重人格就行。”

“你身上和脸上的伤也是他造成的？”Loki挑眉。

“只是点擦伤，是博士太小题大做了，”耸耸肩，“大绿怪有点轻微暴力倾向啦，他倒不是故意的，就是喜欢和强劲的对手较量，大绿怪有自己名字，他叫Hulk。”

Loki冷笑一声，“他对你很上心啊。”

“虽然看着不像，但博士是个热心人，他一直都深居简出但之前我在加州时受到他多番照顾，这次他来这出差，我正好能尽地主之谊，顺便看着Hulk别惹出事来。”说完Thor还朝着Loki丢来一个大大的笑容，让Loki气得咬紧牙根。

直到Thor被Loki处理伤口时的重手重脚弄疼，Thor有些委屈地问道，“Loki，你在生气吗？”而回答他的只有更粗鲁的手法，于是Thor选择默不作声，等着弟弟消气。然而这夜的事情远还没有结束，晚些时候Loki在进浴室时闻到不属于他们兄弟俩的味道，“该死的！”他气疯了。

Loki冲回客厅，一把扯过Thor的领子，对着他咆哮，“见鬼的你让别人用我们家浴室？！”

Thor一时间反应不过来，愣愣地看着Loki，不明白弟弟为什么这么气愤，“怎么了？我虽然受了点小伤，但Hulk也没占到便宜，我总不能让博士灰头土脸的回去。我有让他都用我的东西，别碰你的那瓶宝贝洗发膏。”

“所以，那个表里不一的家伙现在浑身带着你的味道回酒店自慰去了？”

“胡说什么！”

“我胡说？那家伙一看就对你图谋不轨……”Loki还没说完，就被Thor大力地推开。

“够了Loki！闭嘴！”

Loki再也无法抑制自己的怒火，他猛的将Thor的肩膀按进沙发里，低头噬咬上他的嘴唇。这是Thor的味道，他魂牵梦萦不可自拔的味道，每当Thor递给他自己咬过一口的鸡腿或是共喝一杯饮料时，Loki就会细细的将Thor的味道分离出来，这很难，但Loki就是能做到，但接着就是血腥气，这让Loki稍稍冷静了点，他舍不得放开却不得不退开，现在还没到时候，这不是合适的时机。

Thor还在震惊中，Loki低头直直地看进他的眼里，Thor被咬肿咬破的唇上还有血珠渗出来，不可置信的蓝色眼眸带着迷茫，Loki觉得全身的热度迅速往下腹聚集，暗道不好，不情不愿地放开Thor站起身，“该闭嘴的人是你，”佯装冷静却忍不住舔了舔唇，“以后再敢让别人进我的浴室，我把你身上的肉一块块咬下来！”

Thor这下更加摸不着头了，只能傻愣愣地点点头，不自觉的也舔了舔受伤的嘴唇，有点疼。

Loki的眼神更加暗了几分，迅速撤离客厅回自己房间去了，“你给我先去洗，我受不了浴室里有陌生人的味道！”

Thor喃喃自语，感情我是空气清新剂呢。而对于弟弟突然的怪异举动，Thor只当是他洁癖发作，摸了摸自己还有些发疼的嘴唇，犹豫着是不是要消个毒上个药。

 

 

 

Thor其实并没有他看起来那样四肢发达头脑简单——你得看和谁比。继承了父亲的勇猛果敢，同时也遗传了母亲的善良和正义。一个只有武力值做事不经过大脑的肌肉男只适合当士兵而不是警察头头，论才智，Thor高于普遍的平均水准，拿个八十分绝没有问题。只是相较于Tony和Bruce这种几百年难得一遇的高智商怪才，相去甚远，或者和他的弟弟Loki——说好听点是足智多谋，直白点来说就是满肚子阴谋诡计的阴谋家，Thor自然是无法企及。

有些事Thor并非不知道，只是不愿揭穿，不想承认，不敢面对。

Loki刚染上毒瘾那会儿Thor念的是寄宿制学校，就算周末回家也忙着准备学校的足球队选拔，对于那时弟弟的反复无常行为乖张甚至有时表现的歇斯底里他并没有太担心，只以为那是到了青春期叛逆期，再者，家里还有爸爸妈妈看着Loki，所以一开始Thor对此一无所知。

直到有一天周日，Thor收拾好背包准备和家人一起吃好晚饭就去学校，Loki却躲在自己的床底下死也不肯出来，一家人好不容易把他弄出来时，和他一同从床底滑出来的还有一小包粉末，Loki放声尖叫起来，他的指甲深深地掐进Thor的手臂里，尖声哭泣着求哥哥不要走，控诉着这个世界抛弃了他，所有人都在骗他，哭闹到最后Loki说，“但我爱你Thor，你也会爱我吗？”被这突如其来的状况怔在原地，Thor紧张地看向门口紧皱着眉的父亲寻求帮助。然而Odin只是沉默地下了楼，Frigga红肿着眼睛忍着泪水拥抱了兄弟俩，“我的上帝啊，Loki，我的孩子，我们都爱你，我们会和你一起帮你把这该死的毒瘾戒掉的，我们会永远在一起。”Thor也使劲地点头，他对上弟弟惶恐害怕的眼神，“是的Loki，我们爱你，我们是一家人，永远在一起。”

戒毒的过程总是痛苦而漫长的，Frigga和Thor倾注一切帮助Loki战胜毒瘾，而Odin做了更重要的一件事，他找出了那个把毒品卖给Loki的家伙，揪出了一个巨大的阴谋。

那天晚上Thor不是故意要偷听，只是恰巧路过，Odin压低的声线引起了他的注意。“我知道你们想干什么，Loki是无辜的，我不在乎他的亲生父亲是谁，如果你们胆敢再在我的儿子身上打主意，我保证从此让你们从这个世界上消失。”

Thor一直知道Loki是收养的，但所有人都心照不宣的不告诉Loki，因为所有人都把他当成真正的家人，不希望这种无关紧要的事影响到Loki。然而现在有人在利用他弟弟的身世，那些混账为了一己私欲，让他的弟弟遭这种罪。从那时起，Thor发誓要和Odin一样做一个警察，把那些恶人全部抓起来关进监狱。

有那么一段时间，一切似乎都往好的方向发展着，Loki逐渐摆脱毒瘾恢复正常，一家人都开心起来。然而，这个世界充满着未知，被打入地狱甚至不需要一天的时间。

噩梦来临的那天，Thor跟着佣人去超级市场给新的一周添点零嘴和食物，在逛超市的时候还想着给Loki带上一大袋棒棒糖，给Frigga捎点烤箱用锡纸，还有Odin已经空了的酒柜。不知不觉两个多小时就过去了，车子开进家里的车库时Thor突然出了一身冷汗，浑身都起了疙瘩的不安感挥之不去，他看见这个时间本该在上庭的Frigga的车就停在一侧，心中的恐慌急剧飙升，这是种说不清的直觉，而他的直觉从未出过错。

接着枪声响起……

Loki从知道自己是前黑帮老大的遗腹子时起就一直做着噩梦，为了摆脱恐惧他染上毒瘾，而后为了得到毒品他绞尽脑汁可还是欠了很多债，债主倒是不催他还钱，只是告诉他必须在特定的时候听话。当一家人一起帮Loki戒毒后他几乎已经忘了负债的事，直到那一天，家里除了他一个人都没有，突然冒出一个长相凶狠的家伙要求Loki放他进门不要出声，就当还债，对方在房子里翻找某样东西，Loki躲在Thor的房间里不出声，手里偷偷握紧了Thor从Odin那得到的第一把点四五手枪，Loki想，只要过了今天就不会再和对方有任何瓜葛。可Frigga突然回来取一份资料。

直到枪声响起，直到枪声响起……

 

 

Loki从回忆中惊醒，顾不得穿上衣服冲进厕所呕吐，一阵翻江倒海后他看着镜中的自己，和那双再也洗不干净的手。Thor在自己房间听见响声急忙起床来找他，看见弟弟的情况后便了然于心，他一把拉过Loki抱住，低声安抚，“没事的Loki，没事了。”

“他该死！”Loki的泪水在眼眶里打转却倔强的不肯流下。

“是的，是他该死，不是你的错。”Thor小心的轻声哄着。

那一天是噩梦的开始，闯入他们家中的罪犯枪杀了Frigga，而Loki一枪打中对方的脑袋，他托着枪的双手手甚至都没有抖。那是他第一次杀人，即使在那之后的日子里他杀了无数人，可那是Loki第一次杀人。

Loki的手不由自主地按上Thor的腰，“还疼么？”

“早不疼了，这也不是你的错。”Thor抓住Loki放在自己腰上的手，一如当年的坚定。

Loki不理睬Thor，掀开对方的睡衣下摆，用拇指摩挲着那道疤，虽然过了那么多年已经淡了许多，却每回见到还如当年像一把刀刺进Loki的喉咙里。

 

Thor循着枪声找到了Loki，硝烟的味道还弥漫在空气中，Frigga倒在书房的地板上身下布满鲜血，另一个已经死透的家伙Thor完全不关心，此刻他比任何时候更清醒，清醒的可怕。迅速拨打了911后他打给了Odin，Frigga的身体还是温热的，心跳已经几乎听不见了，Thor死死的抓住她的手，不断的喊着妈妈。也许是回光返照，又或者Frigga无论如何不忍心连儿子的最后一面都见不了就离开，她艰难地睁开眼朝着Thor勉强的笑了笑，她最后说道，“我的孩子，我爱你们。”接着便缓缓闭上眼撒手人寰。

Thor慢慢放下母亲的手，红肿着眼睛走到弟弟的身边，Loki至始自终都保持着开枪的动作，一动不动。Thor费了很大的力气才把枪从弟弟的手里安全拿下来扔得老远，突然觉得失去保护的Loki瞬间爆发拔腿就逃，Thor连忙跟上，他已经失去了母亲，不能再让弟弟有什么闪失。Loki跑进厨房从餐桌那随手抓过一把小刀挡在身前，Thor贴近他抱着他试图让Loki镇静，可Loki此时此刻受惊吓过度眼前一片模糊，根本无法辨识对方是谁，那把刀深深地捅进了Thor的身体里。

Thor紧皱着眉头闷哼一声无论如何就是不放手“Loki，是我，我是Thor，你的哥哥。没事了已经没事了，你已经安全了，我在这，我接住你了，你还有我。”

你还有我，Loki，你还有我……

 

那一天是兄弟俩的噩梦，之后Odin开始酗酒成性，偶尔甚至会对孩子们家暴，没几年便查出癌症末期不治身亡，从那时起一切都变了。

Loki认为Frigga的死全是他一手导致的，这个世界上他唯一爱着的女人，也是唯一无私爱着他的母亲，即使没有血缘关系，但Frigga就是他的母亲，比Loki的亲生母亲更爱他。可最终他也没有告诉任何人人是他放进来的，他表现的就像一个真正的受害者而不是变相凶手，他害怕知道真相后的Thor会恨他，会从此离开他。这样的结局Loki无法接受，他爱Thor，从那天开始他的爱超越了兄弟情，变得畸形。全世界他只剩Thor了，他只爱Thor。

 

当年的事Loki自欺欺人的以为无人知晓，Thor就绝不会去揭穿，这是Thor爱Loki的方式。可又有谁能说的准，如果现在Loki隐秘的身份被Thor撞破，是否依然会得到哥哥的爱？Loki不会去赌这个可能，Thor永远不会知道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

终

 

Loki爱枫叶，他听人说这代表永恒，也有人说是堕落。Thor也喜欢枫叶，但得到的版本却截然不同，有人告诉他枫叶象征着对往事的回忆，人生的沉淀。而其实，最爱枫叶的是他们的母亲Frigga，她曾对Odin说过，枫叶是情感的永恒及岁月的轮回，是秋日里的私语。所以她和Odin一起葬在枫树林，每当秋日来临，成片成片的红叶铺满一地，那不是墓地，更像是通往无尽美好的天堂的红毯，配上Thor耀眼的金发，Loki墨绿的眼眸，两人互相依靠着站在碑前沉默的哀思，不会有人傻到打破这种平衡，互相制约扶持牵绊着的兄弟俩在红叶的衬托下成为一幅最美的画，诠释着爱与情。

**全篇完**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

番外

 

Loki和Thor有一对让人羡慕的龙凤胎。女孩金发碧眼灵动可爱，男孩黑发微翘敏感乖巧。

Thor现在掌管着纽约特攻队，兼任加州联合特别行动组外援。而Loki除了接受重案组这份兼职，暗地里依然是纽约最大犯罪网络的幕后操控者，至今，Thor还不知道真相。一来是Loki有心掩饰，二来Thor把越来越多的时间花在了加州。

Loki知道如果不是为了自己为了两个可爱的孩子，Thor恐怕早已离开纽约这个伤心地了吧。

是的，纽约已经成了Thor的梦魇。午夜惊梦，总是来来回回同几个场景，年少时母亲遇害的那一幕，父亲意识混乱时的烦躁，Fandral的自杀，以及Sif弥留之际的眼神。能撑过来是因为Loki时时刻刻陪在Thor的身边，连上厕所洗澡都寸步不离，在他最脆弱无助迷惘的时候，支持着Thor直到他又回到那个会傻笑会乐呵的黄金猎犬。

Loki对两个孩子很好，因为这是Fandral和Sif的孩子，Loki觉得自己有责任将他们养大成人，他欠他们的会补偿在孩子们身上。再者，他们的离开让Thor彻底崩溃，Loki才能有机会趁虚而入抱得美人。

现在每每早晨醒来亲吻身边的阳光时，Loki总会回忆起Sif被杀时发现自己的那一眼。从诧异，求救，了然，愤怒直到平静和最后的怜悯。为了那一眼，Loki最终改变了计划，从阴影中走出来，带着恨意结果了那个他派来的杀手。

Sif最终没有把真相告诉撞破门冲进来的Thor，Loki不知道是因为她没有力气了，或是出于对Thor的最后保护——Sif永远不会让Thor受到伤害，而告诉他真相就是对Thor最大的伤害。Sif只是紧紧地抓着Thor的手，看着他，看着他，看着他，她说，“别哭，大傻个，对不起，Thor。”Loki站在Thor的身后，从他的角度看过去，有那么一瞬间，Sif和母亲的身影重叠了，而Thor也和那时一样，全身颤抖着喃喃着同一个音节‘不’，却听话的不让泪水流下，不让自己的悲伤影响Sif。没有人会来打扰他们，即使警察已经包围了案发现场拉起了警戒，可谁也不会在此刻进来，直到Sif最后的体温消失殆尽，Thor依然不愿意松开手，死死地握着，拒绝相信Sif已经离开。

最后的最后，还是从楼上传来孩子的啼哭声将Thor拉回了现实，他跌跌撞撞地冲到楼上看着婴儿床里的一双姐弟和婴儿床上贴得到处都是的Fandral的照片，泪水再也无法抑制，跌坐在地，跟着他上楼的Loki便坐下来陪他，一整个夜晚，直至黎明到来。毕竟这么久的交情，Loki对Fandral和Sif多少还是觉得遗憾的。

Loki到底还是觉得可惜，虽然因为这件事Thor最终和他在一起，但也因为连续的打击让Thor在床上时展现受虐倾向。一开始Loki的确很兴奋，但日子久了便担心起来。Loki害怕这种倾向会慢慢向Thor的工作延展，一个越来越不怕死的警察可不是什么好征兆。为了这事他们少见的激烈争吵拳脚相加，Loki甚至还放下新仇旧恨和加州的那帮家伙联合起来压着Thor去看心理医生。

虽说持续治了两年终于看好了Thor的自毁倾向，但Loki还是自责，Thor这几年最终瘦了近十斤。

日子还是这么过着，Thor有大半年都在加州，Loki会带着孩子们去看他，也会住上个十天半个月的，Thor总会带着歉意在回来时多陪着Loki和孩子们，几乎是予取予求到溺爱的地步。Loki对这样的日子已经很满意了，Thor也从没有过怨言。

每年秋天，纽约中央公园依旧红叶落满地，和二十几年前两个孩子在父母的注视下打闹奔跑时并无二致。如今，Thor抬手接住一片刚从树上飘落的枫叶，透过阳光看向身后牵着两个孩子的手向自己走近的Loki，他的弟弟他的伴侣，就像这被红色侵染一般，再也无法分辨原本的颜色。

 

 

 

 

**全篇完**

**Author's Note:**

> 作者首先要道歉，对于渣文笔渣剧情渣逻辑渣表达渣制作各种渣道歉。作者号称错别字小王子所以……你懂的。  
> 对于这对神兄弟，作者相信他们是彼此相爱的，或许由爱生恨或许爱的表达方式笨拙奇特，但无论经历多少风雨，他们依然是相爱的。  
> 这篇文最早是一个双警察梗，可是发展着发展着它就不受我控制成了现在Loki这种表面警察背地里幕后大Boss的设定了。而Thor，他并不是真的愚笨，虽然一开始不够成熟但只会越发大智若愚，况且他只对弟弟犯蠢。  
> 能把这篇写完真是太好了，感谢大家不嫌弃作者，欢迎勾搭什么都不会只会不作死会死的死蠢作者。
> 
> WB地址：http://weibo.com/lardyan @叫我阿柴阿光马小萨或者lardyan  
> Lofter地址：http://lardyan.lofter.com 叫我阿柴阿光马小萨或者lardyan  
> 随缘ID：lardyan  
> TB地址：http://shop69727526.taobao.com/?spm=a1z10.1.0.0.bP9Ym3


End file.
